The Road Less Traveled
by miss alora lee
Summary: Naomi takes the day off from the madness from the last 2 days events to think about her crazy new life. What will she decide to do? Is Magneto hot on her trail? Find out now! R&R if you haven't already!
1. Default Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thank you for choosing to look at this fanfic. This just so happens to be my first fic, so please remember to review your opinons, weather you liked it or not. I'll take any comments. Ok, on to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I own only the girl of this story and sadly none of the X-Men/Marvel characters.**

**CHAPTER 1, PRT 1:**

**BROADWAY**

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_Little bit weaker than you used to be_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

_See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar_

_Waitin' for his turn to die_

In the city that never sleeps holds the world's most unique people. Most of which never come out until the sun goes down, only to end up in bars like this, the North Star, off of Broadway.

_The cowboy kills the rockstar_

_And Friday night's gone too far_

_The dim light hides the years _

_On all the faded girls_

I may have only been hangin' around this bar for only a few months, but I can't stop from asking myself why the hell do I keep coming back to this dump. It seems to be the attraction place for all of Broadway's wanna-be's and could-have-been stars to drown away all of the "depressing" reviews and let downs. But of coarse, this wouldn't be a bar if it didn't have the occasional early-bird alcoholics, hookers, and drag queens.

_Forgotten but not gone_

_You drink it off your mind_

_You talk about the world_

_Like it's someplace that you been_

But everytime that I come back here, I'm reminded of the one reason why I come back

_See you'd love to run home_

_But you know you ain't got one_

_Cause you're livin' in a world_

_That you're best forgotten around here_

This girl that works here, she just seems so familiar. Her face is just so haunting to me, but in a good way. She just seems to be another blast of the past.The past that I can't remember, or maybe will never know about. I just want to know more about this girl.

She started working here around the same time I found the North Star. Like most of the usual crowd and workers here, she too stands out. But she has her own way of showing it. Unlike the freaks here, she seems to be the type that has a good head on her shoulders, a very smart girl.I just think that a girl like her wouldn't choose this hell hole if it was the very last place left on this earth. But hey, what do I know? I guess I could be wrong, but they say a person can judge a total stranger in a matter of ten seconds. But I can sense these kind of things, it's kind of a "gift". And I sense something else that only she possesses in what seems to be the whole city of New York doesn't have. Special powers. Mutant powers. She's a mutant, I can smell it.

And that's what draws me to come back here. She's just like me, another mutie to rule this world of people that hate and fear us. I wonder if her parents even know or care that she works for assholes that own this place. Or maybe she could be one of those Foster/Orphan cases that decided to live by her terms. By living in the streets rather than staying at a orphanage or a different foster family. Do these people even realize that the hired a minor that's no older than 16 or 17? Ok, I'm going to stop over-analizing these things before I become some obsessed stalker freak.

Whatever the reason, this is why I come back every Friday night from 7 to 3 p.m. To keep an eye out for this mysterious girl. And besides the point, it's probably the only bar in NYC that I haven't been thrown out of yet.

_See you'd love to run home_

_But you know you ain't got one_

_Cause you're livin' in a world_

_That you're best forgotten _

_When you're thinkin' I'm a joke_

_And nobody's going to listen_

_To that one small point_

_I know they've been missin' round here_

Well, I guess it's about 3 already. I gotta get goin' back to mansion before One Eye gets his panties in a knot. But no doubt I'll be back soon.

_...Waiting for his turn to die_

**END of CH 1, PRT 1**

**"Broadway" by the Goo Goo Dolls**


	2. Hand in My Pocket

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hope you guys liked the first part of this chapter. Sorry for the spelling error. I meant to spell "mutie" for mutant, and it accidently was spelled "mutty". But I'm fixing that error. I'm also writing in character narration for this part of chapter just like the first one. The future upcoming chapters, however, will not be written the same. Most of the rest of the story will be in plain story form. Just thought I'd tell you guys that to avoid any confussion or flames twoards me. Ok, enjoy part 2!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I own no X-Men/Marvel characters, except the girl of the story.**

**CHAPTER 1, PRT 2:**

**HAND IN MY POCKET**

_I'm broke, but I'm happy _

_I'm poor, but I'm kind_

_I'm short, but I'm happy, yeah_

_I'm high, but I'm grounded_

_I'm sane, but I'm overweamed_

_I'm lost, but I'm hopefull, baby_

_And what it all comes down to_

_Is that everything's going to be fine, fine, fine_

_Cause' I 've got one hand in my pocket_

_And the other one is giving a high five_

I guess that's what we should all remember, right? Just like the song, if you got one hand in your pocket, the other one can do, well, whatever it wants. It could make any situation better or worse. Well, that's what I think it means to me.

I was thinking of that song while I was walking home from work tonight. I work at The North Star Bar, it's a small bar in Broadway. It's quite a dump, if I must add. But if it can pay for a 16 and a half year old's rent, it's better then nothing.

_I feel drunk, but I'm sober_

_I'm young and I'm underpaid_

_I'm tired, but I'm working, yeah_

_I care, but I'm restless_

_I'm here, but I'm really gone_

_I'm wrong, and I'm sorry, baby_

Anyways, "Hands in My Pocket" was the last song playing when I left work. So I just thought of the song's lyrics for a little bit, and I thought about how my own life ties in with this song. It's kinda ironic how it matches so well with my story.

Ok, I'll admit it, my life so far hasn't really been so "storybook perfect"(not like anybody else has either). Neither has it really been normal. But it's not as bad as it could of been, or already was.

I was a small baby when I was abandoned by my mother. Or my father. Maybe it was by both of my parents. I don't know and neither does anybody else. All I know was that the day I was abandoned by someone, I was left at the front porch steps of Patrica Montgomery's home. She would be later on know as Grams, my Grams. She didn't have the heart to leave me at some orphanage. So she decided to raise me as her own granddaughter.

It wasn't very long until she discovered that I wasn't no ordinary baby. I was special, very special. And when I say special, I mean I was blessed with special "gifts". Gifts meaning that I was, and always will be a mutant. My powers, which are advanced healing, seeing, smelling, and hearing, were active since birth. This is rare in most mutants because most mutants recive their powers during puberty, when they are highly stressed. But in my case, the only possible explanation for the early activation is that both of my parents would have to be mutants. Yay for me, I've been a freak since the day that I was born!

All this news never startled or surprised Grams a bit. She was married to a mutant, my Grandpa Jack Montgomery, for nearly 25 years. They also had their only child, Ami, who was one to. So Grams was pretty use to people like me.

But unfortunetly, she's also had her share of the viloence people in this world resort to. By the time I came into Gram's life, she was overcoming the tragic loss of both Ami and Jack. They were both brutaly murdered by a gang of anti-mutant protestors. Grams herself, barely survived the attack. But she always overlooked the sorrow and knew that she was meant to live to care for me. She use to tell me all the time that I was truely a gift from God. And I'm so thankful she had the heart to care for me when nobody else did. I just wished I would of shown it more before she left this world.

That was the past, though. And today, I'm miles away from Delacour, Alberta, Canada. I've only been here for 7 months now, hoping to find answers that will connect me to my parents. If they're even alive, that is. But I really think after all the many places I've been that I found the right city. The hope I need to find them is somewhere in this city. I'm just looking for the needle in the haystack, which might take awhile.

And now it's exactly 4:36 a.m., and if I don't get some sleep now I die of exhastion. So goodnight Mom and Dad. Wherever you are.

_I'm free but I'm focused_

_I'm green but I'm wise_

_I'm hard but I'm friendly baby_

_I'm sad but I'm laughing_

_I'm brave but I'm chicken shit_

_I'm sick but I'm pretty baby_

_What it all boils down to Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet_

_I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is playing the piano _

_What it all comes down to my friends Is that everything's just fine fine fine_

_I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is hailing a taxi cab..._

**END OF CH.1**

**"Hand in My Pocket" by Alanis Morissette**


	3. Taking Over Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (screaming in rejoice) Thank you guys SOOOOO MUCH for reviewing my story. I was geting a little worried that no one would ever review my stuff! Thanks Jinxeh for the little advice and support! Also a special thanks to ange7snow and Nightcrawler III, your advice and support is also apreciated and brings joy to me to hear that people actually like my idea. And to all of you out there that are reading this story right now and haven't reviewed it yet, PLEASE DO! I'll take any comments or advice you have for me! Ok, on to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, you know the drill. I own no one but the girl.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**TAKING OVER ME**

Logan arrived to a dark mansion after his long eight hour visit to the North Star. That wasn't such a surprise, considering that's it's nearly 3:30 in the morning. But as he walked into the mansion and down the hallways, he was a little surprised that his bedroom light was on. Rogue must of waited for him again.

Ever since he came back to the school, Rogue would sometimes stay up late, at night, to make sure no one is awake, so that she could talk to Logan. She loves to confind in him about the things that bothered her, usually about arguments and problems with her boyfriend, Bobby. He just can't understand why a beautiful girl like herself is dating a guy like Bobby. That boy annoyed Logan more than anything. Bobby just acts way to much like Scott, and everybody knows how those two got along. But Logan made damn sure that "Iceboy" was well warned by him that if he'd ever hurt Rogue in anyway, the boy would never see the light of day ever again. Logan was still very protective of Rogue and still lives up to that promise he made to her nearly a year ago to take care of her. Besides, someone had to keep an eye out for that girl and he never minds at all.

He entered into his room where he found Rogue, sound asleep in chair. He then quietly walked up to her and tried to tap her shoulder carefully, since she was wearing a tank top instead of a sleeved shirt and had no gloves on.

"Hey Kid, wake up." Logan wispered into Rogue's ear. She then slowly lifted up her head as she opened up her eyes.

"Oh, hey Logan. I guess I kinda feel asleep here. What time is it?"

"It nearly four o'clock in the moring. What were you doing stayin' up so late?" ask Logan.

Rogue began to get up from the chair and started to stretch."I was just waiting for you to come back home from wherever you were at. I just wanted to talk a little bit."

"Is it about Bobby again?" he asked.

"Well that didn't take you long to figure that out. I'm sorry if I annoy you with this, but today he just chosed to act like a total asshole twoards me."

Logan just chuckled."When hasn't he ever acted like one?"

"Ha,ha,ha. Very funny Rogue replied sarcasticly."But seriously, Logan. Today I told him that I wanted to cancel our movie date for tomorrow so that I can catch up with things. I have a billion things to do tomorrow with planning Jubilee's surprise party at Club Seventeen for next month, I gotta get some job applications, and I still have a huge research paper due for Storm. So he then blows up on me by saying 'Oh right, you can spend all your time for Jubilee and jerks like Logan, but not for your own boyfriend!' And let me tell you, I was this close from beating him down to the ground. Why the hell would he say something like that? That is completly rediculous! Do guys have PMS too that I just don't know about?"

This was just all so funny to Logan. Teenagers these days. They take things way too dramaticly.

"Well with Iceboy you never know." he laughed, "He's just jelaous. I can't blame him though, he just can't admit that pretty girl like you likes to spend all her time with a real man like me."

"Oh, you wish Logan." she scarasticly replied. She tried so hard not to laugh. "So what do you think I should do."

"You know, you could ask anyone around in this house, and yet you still ask me. Why me?"

"I just want to hear what you have to say, that's all."

"I'm not so good at doing this stuff, but if you want to know, I guess you could, um, not talk to him for a bit. He'll get over himself eventually. He can't stand to think that you won the argument, so he'll try to end to make it like he won. Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Rogue smiled. She can't help but to tell him stuff like this, wheather it's really important or really stupid. It brightens up her day, well technicly night now, to hear what he has to say. She just admires him that much. He's kinda like an older brother, or possibly even a father to her. A guy that acually cares about her everysingle day. Something that she truely cherishes.

She then motioned to his door, and decides to get some sleep if was going to take on the many things on her list in a few hours.

"I guess, I better get some sleep. Thanks, Logan. For talking and all."

"Anytime Kid, night." he replied to her.

As she left the room, he turn off his lights. He then takes off his clothes to put on something comfortable to sleep in. And as he crawles into bed, he thinks about the long, sleepless hours ahead of him. He hasn't been sleeping well lately. More dreams have haunted him lately. But not his regular occuring horror dreams of the experiment. Instead, different dreams come, and he can't figure out the connection they all have with him. But for now, darkness overcomes him as he drifts off to sleep. And eventually another dream will be there to take over him.

Back in downtown New York City, in an old, run-down apartment building, homes our young North Star girl. She is sound asleep while music is playing on her stereo to help her sleep. A beautiful song plays as she drifts deeper and deeper into her dream.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream? _

_And dream I do_

_I believe in you_

_ I'll give up everything just to find you_

_ I have to be with you _

_to live, to breath... You're taking over me_

A young, Asian woman in gorgous ivroy-white dress, stands outside on a rainy morning. She's on top of cliff that over looks the beautiful ocean. As she stands there, she places her hands around her swollen belly. A child she will bear soon.

_Can you know what I know and all we have _

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then. _

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_to live, to breath... _

_You're taking over me._

And then _flash_, another sequence apears. It is the young girl herself in a similar dress as the Asian woman. She stands in front of a mirror, brushing her long black hair. But in the mirror's reflection, she see the Asian woman again, brushing her hair with her.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_if I look deep enough _

_So many things inside that just frighten you _

_are taking over_

The two images keep flashing in and out, until the Asian woman in of the two sequences both try to whisper something, but the girl can't make it out.

And suddenly...

She wakes upp in cold sweat, her heart beating rapidy.

"I gotta stop watching those _Ring Two_ previews.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**"Taking Over Me" by Evanescence**


	4. AbsolutelyStory of A Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Thanks for telling me that little spelling error on Rogue's name, Jinxeh. Forgive me, I stayed up til 2am to finish it. And yeah, I thought I'd get a few laughs if I had Logan call Iceman "Iceboy". Well I'm glad some people liked it. But believe me, if you thought the last one was a little funny, wait until you read this chapter. I had a little help writing this chapter with my friend who I got to read the stories here on FF and co-wrote this chapter. So everybody thank P.A.W.07 and me when you get done reading this chapter, cause this one will have you laughing your butt off! **

**P.S. Please bear with me as I try to write Kurt's accent in words. Very hard to do, so I hope you get the main idea of what he's trying to say!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill!**

**italics: dream sequence**

_italics:_** song lyrics**

_(italics)_ :**sound effects**

_**italics** _**mental thoughts/conversations**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**ABSOULUTLY (STORY OF A GIRL)**

**That same, beautiful woman was here again in his dreams. She always appears in two different sequences that flashed back and forth and repeated over and over again. She would be standing by a cliff by some ocean for one second, then in a blink of an eye, she appears again, brushing the hair of another girl. Only he couldn't see the other girl's face. But tonights dream, a new sequence appears. He could only see the blue lights of the crackling lightning strikes,roaring thunder, and pouring rain of stormy, pitch-black night sky. Until alittle light appears nearby an older house. He hears the cries of infant and distant footsteps that were getting further and further away. What does this all mean to him? Why are these dreams haunting him? The booms of the thunder kept getting louder, and louder, and louder. And then...**

Beep, Beep, Beep (_slash)(snit)_

Logan awoke again to another confusing dream and yet again distroyed another alarm clock and nightstand.

"I really got to stop watching those _Ring Two_ previews on tv." he said to himself, rubing his eyes.

He then leaned over to pick up the three evenly sliced peices of the alarm clock, when someone's radio from across the hall blasted some annoying pop song very loud:

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her, WHEN SHE SMILES!... _

"Hey turn that crap off!" yelled Logan, but the song kept playing and getting louder.

_How many days in a year?_

_She woke up with hope but she only found tears!_

_And I can be so insincere..._

"Don't make me come in there!"

The music stoped and someone was saved from being chased down by the big and mighty Wolverine.

"That's better. Now how do I hide this without letting the Professor know that I broke another one of these things again?"

_**"I heard that."**_,was what Logan heard inside his head, as the Professor mentaly replied to that answer.

_"Good morning, Logan."_

"Morning, Professor"

_"Logan, would you please stop by my office after you're done taking a shower. I'm not even there and I know that you need one!"_

"Ah, being the comdian of the day I see, aren't we Professor?"

_"I'm just reminding you for the safety of me and everybody else in this school!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Logan groweled as he got out of his bed to go walk down the halls to the shower house, only to be wearing a wife-beater and smiley face boxers. When he got there, nature decided to call.

_(flusssshhhhh)_

As soon as he fushed the toilet, he heard a tiny gasp from something. He turned around to find a little girl, no older than 4, standing in the corner of the bathroom looking like a deer in headlights.

"Um," the little girl began to studder, "I lost my yellow ducky!" She dashed out of that room, running for dear life without even looking back.

"Man.Damn kids." Logan cursed. He sighed and thought how emabarrassing that was, hoping she wouldn't tell anyone. He then on the shower and took off the beater and boxer and hopped in.

"Ah, damn it's cold"

He waited until the water got warmer. As he was standing there, he began to sing and hum to the words:

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day!_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way!_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say!... _

"I hate that song!"

_This is a story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!..._

"Ah, shit, it's stuck in my hand. Ok stop thinking of the stupid song."

_And while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,... _

"The agony will not stop!" Logan screamed out.

_WHEN SHE SMILES!_

Just as he was singing to that last line, someone either flushed or turned on the water, cauing the shower head to let out steamy, burning-hot water all over Logan. He screamed and backed away from the water without looking.

_(squeek)_

Sudden a little yellow ducky took flight and so did Logan's feet as he slipped as he tried to grab on to the shower certin. He slammed his head against the shower wall, and all goes black for Logan.

**An Hour Later...**

"Cum on in thare, we'v all vant to take showerz!" Kurt yelled and pounded on the locked bathroom door in his blue robe and shower brush. A big line of people are all waiting impatiently for someone to get out.

"Yeah, come on! Stop using all the hot water up!" yelled Kitty.

"Move over guys," Jubilee pushed the crowd of students, "I'm gonna blast that door off myself!"

"Now, now, Jubilee," Dr. Henry McCoy said in a calm voice, "there's no need to resort in any unnecessary action here. Kurt, transport through the door!"

"You'v got it!"

_(Bampf) _, blue smoke filled the air.

A few minuets have passed and the door still wasn't unlocked.

"Blast, Kurt beat us to the showers instead of unlocking the doors!" yelled Rogue.

"Alright, that's it. This door's comin' down! Step out of the way!" warned Jubilee.

"Now wait, should we really be resorting to violence?" ask Dr.McCoy.

"YES!" screamed everybody in the line.

Jubilee lifts her hands and blows the door completly down. Behind the door revealed the most horribly gross sight. Kurt was standing over a naked and unconscious Logan, holding his smiley face boxers like they were contagious with a disgusting disease. He turns beat red as he see the group of people staring at them with probubly the wrong thoughts.

"Ahh my God! I'm never touching another man in my life ever again!" Jubilee screamed as she ran away from the scene.

Kurt grabs a towel trying to cover up Logan's body.

"Get owt! Cloze tha door! I meanv, leavev!"

"Come on, get out of here. There's nothing to see here, kids!" McCoy pushes the kids out of the way. Ah, what an eventfull morning.

McCoy enters the bathroom and helps Kurt with Logan.

"Why don't you get him to his room and put some clothes on him."

"No provlem."

_(bampf)_

Moments later after Kurt left with Logan, the same little girl from before runs into the bathroom.

"Yay! My ducky!" she squealed and ran out with the little rubber toy.

This made Dr.McCoy only chuckle to himself.

"Now about this door."

Logan finally woke up with a killer headache, only to find Kurt 2 inches from his face.

"Oh, my heeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed.Kurt backed up from him and asked "Arv you all right, Logan?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Wait a minute, wasn't I in the shower. Why am I here?"

"You'v don't revmembver?" asked Kurt."You'v passed owt!"

"I, er, I did? How? When? Wasn't I...wait, I don't want to know that."

Logan remembered nothing about the shower incident, but did remember that the Professor did want to see him. So, he left the room while Kurt just stood there dumbfounded.

He passed a group of kids who stoped talking, looked, and started giggling once they saw him. Oh, this day just keeps on getting better and better for our friend. He then finally got to the Professor's office and was ready to knock on the door, when a voice entered in his head.

_**"It's open, Logan."**_

Logan should of knowned. He stepped in and looked at the Professor. He had a frown apon his face.

"What! I wasn't smoking in the mansion this time!"

"No, it's not that, Logan." said the Professor. "Or not this morning's event. It's about your dreams."

"How.."

"Well," Xavier interupted, "I got tired of replacing the alarm clocks and nightstands. Please sit down."

Logan motioned to the door and sat down. "Okay, I get your point. So what about my dreams?"

"Explain these dreams, would you."

"But don't you know all of them by now?"

"Logan, I have no time, or the stomache, to explore these rather "questionable" dreams of yours."

"How do you know about my 'questionable' dreams?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "And what are you doing in my head?"

The Professor wheels around and heads for his desk. "No reason."

"My ass!" Logan remarked.

"I didn't know you owned a donkey."

"He, he, ha, ha, very funny. Now stop with the one liners!"

"Ok, Logan, I'll get down to the main question. When did these dreams start?"

"And since when did you become a pyscologist?"

"Since I started to spend all my time picking around in people's head."

"Ah HA! You admit it!"

"I was just being sarcastic, Logan."

A moment of silence between the two.

"Well, um," Logan started, "I found a new bar now."

"Yes, I've noticed. I'm surprised they haven't banned you yet."

"Yep."

"Well, tell me about this girl that works there. What is she like?"

"Ah, well, not much actually." Logan said in a sluggish tone. It was kinda embarrassing to him that he didn't know much about her after being at that bar for months."I can sense that's she's a mutant, though."

"Have you ever carried a conversation with her?" the Professor asked.

"Ah, does asking for the special count?"

The Professor just shook his head. He should of known that. The Wolverine, social? Yeah right!

"Logan, I think you need to pay attention more to this girl. You need to carry a conversation on other things rather then food."

"Ok, but what am I exactly going to say to her? 'Hi, my name is Logan! I'm a unsocialable mutant with huge adamantium claws in my hands. I know that your a MUTANT because I can sense it, and I want you to come with me to live with in a school with other freaks like you and me!' Oh yeah, that would impress her!"

"I wouldn't quite word it as blunt as that, but yes, that would be good. Just get to know her a little more, that's all I ask Logan."

"But don't you know who she is? I mean, you wouldn't be asking unless you know who she is already."

"Logan," the Professor said in a sturn tone, "I told you before and I will tell you again. Sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself. And now it's up to you to find out about the girl, not me."

"But..."

"No buts, now next time you go up there, I want you to take in consideration of what I just told you. That is all."

This frustrated Logan, but he decided that he really wasn't in the mood today to get himself in another predicament. So he left the Professor's office, to find Rogue standing right next to the door.

"Hey, um, feeling better after today's fall?" she greeted him.

"Well besides the killer headache, yeah I guess. I suppose you heard the whole conversation in there."

"Sorry." she said in a shy voice. "I didn't mean to. I was just wondering how you were, and I heard that you were in here, so I waited for you."

Logan nod his head, and started to walk towards his room. Rogue followed right behind him.

"Look Logan, I know that it's none of my business, but if you would like a little company when you go up to the bar, I would be more than happy to go with you. If you want, that is."

"You would, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you really don't mind. The Professor is right though, you know. It would be helpful if you would talk to her a little more. And I could give you a few pointers on how to start a good, and not so boring, conversation. And besides, I would like to kinda get away from Bobby every once in a while."

"Well aren't we desprite."

"Please, Logan. I promise I won't be a pain!" she pleaded.

Logan started to laugh. "I know, I was just messin' with ya. Ok, we'll go. But we have to wait until Friday."

Rogue jumped with joy. She then happily huged Logan. "Thanks Logan! Then Friday it is. Well, I better get going, see ya later." She took off running down the halls.

Logan chuckled and thought to himself. _**"Ah, that Rogue. Well, I guess it won't be all that bad. At least someone can talk to that girl. Wonder what I'm going to get myself into now."**_. And for the rest of the day, he though about today and wondered how this girl was going to affect his life. Little did he know, this girl was definetly going to change his loner days forever in 6 days from now.

_How many lovers stay?_

_Just to put of with this shit day after day! _

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waiting, Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!_

_How do we get there today? When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes! _

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day! _

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way!_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say!... _

_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles!_

_When she smiles!_

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Absolutely(Story of A Girl) by Nine Days**


	5. Basket Case

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you Jinxeh, Nightcrawler III, and ange7snow, for reading my story still. And hopefully I'll get more readers to read this AWESOME story. Sorry it took so long to update, but a beautiful rainy like it is today gave me alot of insperation to write the chapter! And I'm going to annoy you all by not giving out the girl's name. I love the suspence, but I promise that I'll give it out in Chapter 5. Ok, enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill!**

**CHAPTER 4, PRT 1:**

**BASKET CASE**

"Ah, blast! That hurt!" the young North Star girl screamed as she held her fist in pain. She slammed her right fist into the hard brick wall as she was trying to hit her punch bag. Obviously today wasn't a good day to do her self-training for kickboxing. She was still bothered by the dreams that she was having lately this week. In fact, she dedicated her week to looking up the locations and the strange Asian woman in her dreams at the local libraries in town. But she wasn't having much luck with that. This was very dissappointing her. But this wasn't going to stop her accomplishing a few other things today before work.

She then went up to her stereo to turn on the raido, when she heard an old classic on the her favorite channel, Mix 106.3.

"I'm Trevey Trev, and I'm out for the day! But before I hand it over to Cory Night, I'll play a classic Green Day song. From their album _Dookie_, here's Basket Case on the all 90's hour, on your mix, Mix 106! See ya!" the DJ announced on the raido.

"Yes, I love this song!" she exclaimed as she turned up the stereo at full force.

_Do you have the time to listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything all at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid ?  
I'm just stoned_

_I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
And quit my whining cause it's bringing her down_

"Hmm, maybe I should switch over my archery practice." she said to herself as she looked around her room. She did kinda leave a few holes in the walls this time around in her practice. Maybe it would be wise to work on her skills with the old bow and arrow. So, she took down her beaten up punch bag, and put it back into her large trunk. She then got out an old antique bow with a few arrows and a large red target board to hang up on her wall.

"And now," she started to say as she lined the arrow up in her bow, "it is time TO PAY!" She screamed, then let go of the arrow.

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on _

The song stopped dead as the arrow hit the stereo, causing the system to burst out in a small flame and few sparks.

"Damn it! That's the third appliance that I've killed this month!" She quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and stopped the fire. "Ok! Well, I think that's enough training for today before I succeed in destroying everything else I own." Looking at her watch, she then realized that she was now running late to go to work. "Great, another damn deduction from paycheck! Ahhh, my boss is going kill me if I'm late again!"

She hurried up as she switched into some nicer clothes, a red halter top with black glitter letters saying "Made in the 80's" with a white spagetti stapped tank underneath it, black jeans with zippers on sides, red 2" heels, and a black blazer looking similar to the jeans with the zippers on the sides. She also fixed her long black hair the same way she always does with a bun on top and two chopsticks inserted.

As it was getting closer to 7 that night, she quickly grabbed her purse and house keys and ran out of her door, locking it behind her. She raced down to the apartment's main entrance and stepped outside. It was a beautiful rainy evening, but there was still a little bit of daylight, so she took a pair of sunglasses out of her purse and slipped them on. The sunglasses helped her see better when being outside since her eyes are very sensitive to even the dimist daylight because of her mutation. She then spotted a cab and hailed it down. It won't be long until she gets to the North Star, where life will never be the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this staight, you go to this bar for months now, and you're telling me you haven't even really spoken to her?" Rogue complained to Logan.

"Hey, I asked her for the special of the day, that should count!" Logan said back.

"Please, that's not even close to count."

"Remind me why did I take you here?" Logan asked.

Rogue just smiled and sticked out her tongue. "Cause you know how much you needed me to help you. Besides, it saves you the headache of having me complain to you about Bobby had I not came here with you!"

"Ok, you have a point there" Logan laughed at Rogue. This was kinda better then having to be here for hours by himself. But hey, were talking about the Loner himself. He could of easily done this by himself.

"Ok Mr. Unsocial, how do you plan on talking to her?" Rouge asked sarcasticly.

"Ummm..." Ok, so maybe he's not so independant as he thought.

Rogue just laughed at his dumbfoundness. "That's what I thought. Well, let's see here. You could ask her about her day. Hell, even mentioning something about the weather would at least get you somewhere. But don't sound so boring or anything. Just talk to her like you would talk to me."

"Oh yes, that seems so simple!" Logan procrastinated.

"Come on Logan, it's not that painful. Why do you make stupid little things like this seem so freakin' complicated?"

"It's just another wonderful habbit I like to annoy people with!" Logan smirked at her. This was funny seeing her getting all worked up.

"You should be thankful that I'm practically the only person that can put up with you."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for coming Rogue."

Rogue smiled. "You're welcome. So, um, where is this girl anyways? Isn't she suppose to be here now?"

Logan looked at his watch. "Ah, I give her a few minets yet. She tends to be a little late everyonce in a while. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten fired yet."

Just as Logan said that, the girl stormed into the building and got behind the bar counter. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was really bad."

A young girl with short blonde hair, no older then the other girl herself, walked out of the kitchen. "Yeah, ah-huh, how many times have we heard that excuse?"

"Just enough for you to believe me, Blondie!" she shot back.

"Yeah, well, I think somebody better be taking some orders before I get Jeff on their ass!" the blonde one flamed at her.

"Up yours!"

The girl put on her apron and grabbed a order pad. She then walked over to the first people she seen and suddenly reconized one of them from her haunting dreams. She quickly turned around and walked back to the kitchen. "Holy shit!" she wispered to herself. "That freaky weird guy was in my dreams! And now he brought a friend with him this time! This is all some flippin' conspiracy! Ok, I won't freak out now." She looked over at the place they were sitting at. "Just don't make much contact with them."

The girl walked right back to them with menus in her hand. She gave them the menus nonchalantly. "What can I get you guys?"

Rogue gave a stern look at Logan, expecting him to say something."Ah, I'll just have a Bud Orignal."

"And a Shirley Temple for the little lady I suppose, right?" the girl asked.

This baffled Rogue. "Um, yeah, that sounds great. How'd you know?"

"Just a good guess. Besides you're not old enough to drink yet." The girl got them their drinks and was about to go back into the kitchen when Logan asked her "So, um, the weather's pretty sucky out."

"Ah, yeah, I guess." she said looking confused. "Who cares about the weather anyways?"

Logan was really embarrassed. "Oh, I don't."

"Yeah, ok. Well, if you need anything else, just holler at me or Bam-Bam over there." she said as she walked out into the other tables that need to be waited on.

The blonde girl walked up to Logan and Rogue, yelling back at the girl "The name's Boom Boom smart ass!"

"Wow, you guys seem to get along great." Rogue said to Boom Boom.

"Oh, yeah. We just do that for fun. Ms. Firecracker just likes to think she can beat me to a comeback."

"What's her name anyways?" Logan asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. She keeps her name confidential. But we all call her Firecracker around here. Don't expect to get to much out of her. She really don't like the people around here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Logan replied. Boom Boom soon left and Logan turned to Rogue. "Well this is getting us far. What do you suggest to do now?"

"I guess we'll just watch her for awhile."

The two watched the girl work for hours. They even witnessed some freak trying to hit on her. She soon fixed that problem by dumping some water in his face. The guy was disgusted and stormed out of the bar. This girl was quite a firecracker indeed.

Finally it was quarter to 3 am and the girls and their boss were kicking people out of the bar to close up. Logan and Rogue walked out by a street light."

"Yay, I can finally go home to get some sleep!" Rogue said.

"Hold on to that thought. I got an idea." said Logan.

"What, you mean wait for her and then stalk her? Oh yeah, that sounds fun."

"I need answers, Rogue, and I've got to talk to her soon before I go insane with these dreams."

"Fine!" Rogue huffed. "But if were going to wait for her, can we atleast wait in your pickup."

"Sure, let's go."

They went out and waited for a few minuets for her to get out. But what happens next will be the big highlight of the night.

**TO BE CONTIUED IN CHAPTER 4, PRT. 2!**

**"Basket Case" by Green Day**_  
_


	6. Trouble

**CHAPTER 4, PRT. 2**

**TROUBLE**

The girl was finally out of the dreaded bar and heading home. She decided to walk again instead of hailing a taxi cab to get home. She was walking slow, looking around at the nice dark rainy night it was. As she was walking down that alley, she started to hear some small footsteps about twenty feet from behind her. And they were starting to pick up in pase. This was begining to scare the girl. So she started to crack her nuckles, which made a obnoxiously gross sound, instead of turning her head back to she who was behind her. It just might be some homeless bum finding his box and was no danger to her. But she could then smell a fimilar smell from whoever the hell was behind her. And they weren't human at the least. A mutant was right behind her back.

She then turned around a little bit to face the person that was behind her, only to discover that it was that same freak that tried to hit on her early on that night. He was a nerd with thick glasses and balding brown hair. Great, just what she needed a child molestor to come for her.

"You know bub," she started to say, "usually when someone says no, they usually mean it."

The man just smirked at her. "If you think I followed you out here to rape you, you're wrong."

"Oh really? So you won't mind if I told you get the hell away from me before I give you reason to run."

"And what would make me runaway from a little girl like you?" the man asked

sarcasticly.

_To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space_

The girl had enough of this bullshit. If he wanted a fight, a fight he'll get. She turned all the way around to face him and at an instant, nine inched adamantium claws came out from each of her ten fingers. But even this didn't startle the man. This was going to be interesting.

_And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold_

"Just what I expected." he said. Then the man started to change colors as he transformed from a man into a very blue woman, with short fire red hair and piercing amber eyes.

_But that ain't gonna help me now  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, why do we have to do this Logan? We should go back now because if the girl didn't like to be asked anything about her, I doubt she'll like us following her." Rogue complained to Logan as they were starting to speed walk. "And why are we walking faster all of a sudden?"

"One word," Logan said. "Mystique."

"What! What do you mean?"

"You know that guy that tried hitting on her earlier tonight? It was her, I could smell it. I just wasn't sure it was her until she, well he, stormed off from the bar. That's why we stayed out here for so long. She's after her."

"Oh great," said Rogue "and when were you thinking of telling me all of this?"

"I didn't want you to get all flustered up like you are right now!"

"I'm not flustered, I'm very, VERY upset! Damn it, I'm always the last one to know about anything!"

"Yeah, well hold that thought." Logan said, "We've got buisness to take care of."

Logan and Rogue entered into the alley, where they saw the girl with her hands clinged into the building's wall by something they couldn't see and use her feet to strangle Mystique tiny, little neck.

"Alright" the girl spit into her face, "I want to know who sent you for me! And you better give me a strait anwser, or I'll have to just slice that pretty little neck of yours." She took one hand out of the wall, moving her legs to each side of her neck and used the other hand of claws to support herself on the wall. A very sharp claw from her index finger then was held very close to Mystique's neck, making it very difficult for the slimy blue mutant to breathe without being decapitated. As Rogue and Logan witness this, tiny little flashlights turn on.

"Uh, Logan" Rogue asked, "does that remind you of someone?"

All Logan could only say what was on the both of their minds.

"Holy Shit!"

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

"Deathstrike? This can't be! I killed her off!" Logan yelled.

" That's not her, but she looks very similar? A daughter maybe?" Rogue told him.

"SHISSSSSHHHH! Not too loud, they'll hear us!" But by the time he said that, Mystique and the girl heard him and looked up to find the two watching their little duel.

"Ah-Oh" said the two nuckleheads.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl screamed out.

"Ah, Xavier's little goodie-goodie's came to join me I see." Mystique hissed at the two while she tried not to make a wrong move by the blade.

The girl was scared shitless when she saw Logan and Rogue. "Alright, what the fuck is going on here!" Within seconds, the girl jumped up and cornered Logan near the closest side of the alley wall. She then grabbed his neck and held one of her 5 claws across his throat.

"What the hell do you want with me now? I thought I killed you all off!"

Logan started to gasp for air. "I think you got the wrong idea here, girl."

_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide_

"Oh on the contrary my friend. Don't think I haven't notice any of you, and especially you, hangin' around this area! Damn it, I've should of knowned you were up to no good!"

Rogue started to get nervous, not knowing what to do to distract her. So instead of sitting there like a rock, she went up to the girl and took off her glove to drain some of her energy before things got out of control. But her little plan didn't really pan out as it should of. Instead of feeling weak instantly and dropping to the ground, she threw a ususpected kick to her face, knocking Rogue strait down to the ground and out cold.

"Look, I don't know who or where the hell you came from, but I'm putting an end to your little mission right here, right now!"

"Not on my account you won't!" screamed out Logan, as all six of his twelve inch claws popped out and pushed the girl off of him, landing her into a dumpster. The girl was speechless.

As soon as she got up, she screamed "Where did you get those?"

"More then likely the same place where you got yours!" He was starting to walk over to help that girl out of the dumpster before Mystique pounced apon him.

"If you think you and you're little bitch are gitting away with our catch you're wrong!" Mystique screamed into his ear.

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
_

The two were at it, leaving the girl and an unconsious Rogue out of this rattling fight. They rolled over each other, throwing as many kicks and punches and attempts from killing eachother off,. while the girl just stood in that dumpter dumbfounded. This was more then she asked for.One too many people know of her identity and she had no choice but to flee the city again. But she wasn't going to leave this mess without a good fight and somebody to pay for her pain. As she jumped out of that dumpster, ready to charge at them in full speed with her deadly claws, but something stopped her. A strange feeling overtook her entire body. A warm, burning feeling, almost a sudden hotflash. But before she could react to it, a red glow apeared from the girl's left hand. And BOOM! A nearby trash can next to where Mystique and Logan were tumbling and fighting bursted into tiny little particles and smoke surrounded the small alley. The two stopped the fighting instantly with shock all over their faces. Even the girl herself.

"Was that me!" she asked herself, bringing her hands close to her face.

_If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)_

"I'm outta here!" the girl began to screetch and tried to get up as fast as she could to leave the scene. But out of no where, a small, pale, hand grabs the girl by the neck and holds her tight, making the young one scream in agony. By then Mystique kicked Logan in the stomache and tried to race for the girl in hopes of taking her away. But that was a definate mission impossible, as the girl was blowing up everything in site from trashcans, fire excape stairways, even a homeless man's box uncontrolibly. It was like WWIII with Mystique slipping through every particle explosion. Until the last huge explosing finally got Mystique, throwing her seventy feet from the girl. The young girl finally dropped to the ground as all energy left her body, with an exousted Rogue behind her trying to breathe after being out cold and putting up a good fight with the girl. As she caught her breathe she tried to lift the girl up into her lap.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she tried yelling uselessly at the uncouncious girl. Mystique struggled to lift herself off the ground thinking she had enough strength to pull one last slick move to catch the girl, only to be stopped a small explosion of a piece of trash infront of her face exibited by Rogue using the power she absorbed.

"Don't even try it!" she whispered in a soft, angered tone.

Mystique just looked at her, knowing she didn't stand a chance to get the girl. So she got up and stomped off from the girl. She then went up to Logan and kicked him in the legs.

"I'll be back pretty boy!" she hissed into his ear and vanishing into thin air.

Logan dusted himself and moaned a little bit in pain when he tried to walk over to the girls. "Nice timeing there, Kid." he coughed out. Rogue got up as well and lifted the girl up. "Yeah, well, she's lucky I didn't kill her. This power that she has, it's strong. How can she have another power if she already have a sort of healing power active?"

"I don't know, Kid." Logan answered her as he helped Rogue lift the girl and carry her. "But whatever the reason is, Chuck has alot of explaining to do!"

"And hopefully alot of asprin!" she added.

The two comrads and the girl walk slowly back to Logan's pickup to go home to a long and rough night out.

_I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town_

**END OF CHAPTER 4, PRT. 2**

**"Trouble" by Pink**

A/U: Ok I know you must be all shocked with her extra powers, but their's more in store in our next chapter. See ya then!


	7. Dare You To MoveRevised

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I know you all have read this before, but I had to make some changes on it. My brain hasn't been working lately due to our Prom last Saturday and testing. So sorry guys, but this one's better. So read it again and tell me whatchya think!**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**DARE YOU TO MOVE**

**(REVISED)**

_Welcome to the planet  
welcome to existence  
Everyone's here, Everyone's here.  
Everybody's watching you now._

Switchfoot was playing on the cd player when Rogue got up that next morning to check on the girl. She was waiting for Logan to wake up yet. She still had a few bruises from last night's little rendezvous, and she got a huge black eye from that kick that knocked her out. This girl really got drained from Rogue. She was so close from killing her, and Rouge felt really bad that she had to unleashed the deadly hands on her. But on the bright side, she did get these really awesome powers for alittle while. Ok, that wasn't very nice, but hey she did deserve a little something for the hell she went through!

As she was just sitting there in that rock hard chair waiting for the girl to wake up, she noticed all the pretty jewelery she was wearing. She had some really cool black Chinese or Japanese symbol beaded bracelets on both of her wrists. And this beautiful sapphire gem rosary she wore on her neck, with a tiny gold locket that was hidden under the rosary. Rogue got up to get a closer look at the jewelery. When she walked up to her, she thought she saw some small black marking on her left wrist. She was reaching for her bracelet to lift it up a little bit when...

"Hi Rogue!"

Rogue jumped and quickly to turn around when she saw that it was only her best friend Jubilee.

"Gosh, you freakin' scared me there Jubi!" Rogue whispered to her.

"Sorry!" Jubilee tried to say but Rogue stopped her. "SHIISSSSSSSSHHHHHH! Be quiet!"

"Oh, I mean, sorry bout that." Jubilee whispered back to her. "Heard about last night's little exictement. How's the girl?'

Rogue looked at the girl. "She's ok, she's very lucky that she's even alive. I drained alot of her energy this time."

"Ouch, that had suck." And a short pause followed. "So, I bet you got some pretty sweet powers!"

"You're so mean Jubilee! How can you think of stuff like that when she's right here still in a coma-like state!"

"Cause if I knew you any better, I would know that you were probably thinking about the same thing, am I right?" she said as she stared Rogue right in the eye with that mischivous girm on her face.

Rogue sighed."Yeah, basicly. But I'm still human and I do feel kinda bad that I did that to her."

"I know, I know. I feel your pain." A short silence came inbetween the two.

" But seriously, what's her powers like?"

"Well, " Rogue started to smile, "She can blow up stuff, but it doesn't break out into fire or anything like that. She gets this warm feeling inside and this red glow appears in her hands. Then things blow up into pieces!"

"Cool!"

"But the stange thing is that she already have some other powers, cause she has these claws that come out of her fingers like that Lady Deathstrike Logan killed awhile ago. So she must have some healing powers."

"Very odd, I wonder how can that be." Jubilee said.

Rogue looked at the girl's wrist again and saw that she was right about something. "Ha, I thought it was a tattoo." Rogue said when she lifted up the girl's bracelet. "Hey, Jubes, what's this symbol on her wrist mean?" Jubilee bent over to look at it. "Well, it's definetly not Chinesse. It seems to look like Kajin, Japenese writing. I think I can read it. Looks like...'strongest'! Yep, it says 'strongest'!"

"Interesting... wonder if she has anymore." Just then, the Professor and Beast walked into the room.

"Good morning girls. I see that already taking a liking for the girl." greeted the Professor. The girls turned around looking very embarrassed and greeted him back.

"Well, I'm glad you like her. She should be walking up any moment by now."

"So who's the girl, Professor?" Rogue asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet until Logan wakes up. He should be the first one to know of her identity."

"Well that's gonna be awhile, the man never gets up until noon!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"I've already taken care of that, Jubilee. I contacted Logan mentally telling him to wake up and come into the lab as soon as possible. He'll be arriving soon."

"That's ok. I'm not in any hurry anyways." Rogue said.

"Yeah, and it looks like zombie-girl here isn't either. She looks almost dead to me!" Jubilee exagerated. This would be the oppertunity for Jubi to insert her foot in her mouth. Because at that moment, the girl jumped strait up from her bed and aimed her hands at her target, Jubilee. An explosion of particles soon took place, and the lab door crumbled into pieces. All three of the girls screamed their heads off, even startling Beast a little bit. But the Professor, of course, knew that was going to happen cause he could tell that the girl was waking up as they were talking. Stupid Professor.

_Everybody's watching you now.  
Everybody waits for you now.  
What happens next, what happens next_

"That almost killed me!" Jubilee screamed at the girl.

"Now, now girls. Let's not startle the girl, she's been through a terrible night." Beast said, trying to calm them all down.

Logan soon appeared a few moments later, standing in front of the deteriated door that once stood infront of the lab. "Starting the party without me, are we?"

"Good morning Logan, did you rest well?" asked the Professor calmly.

"Yeah, sure. But I'm not so sure about Carrie here."

The girl agian raised hands, aiming this time at Logan. She blasted a window this time into pieces. "How dare you refur me to a demented teenager!"

"Ms. Oyama, please calmed down." The Professor raised his hands at her. This dumbfounded the girls and Logan.

"Ms. Oyama!" They all chimed in.

Ms.Oyama was gasping for air. She thought she was in some nightmare.

" How do you know me? Where am I? How'd you people find me?" she started screaming at them.

"It's alright, it's me, Professor Charles Xavier." he said to calm her down.

"Professor?" she asked

"Professor! How do you know her?" the three asked him.

"Aparently, Xavier contacted the girl after many attempts to find her for the past few months. He didn't want to tell you Logan of his discovery yet until he found out more about her first." Beast explain to them

"You mean he lied to us all by telling us that he was going to a local chess tournament with Cyke to find out about the missing link to my twisted past and didn't even tell me about it!" Logan started to yell.

The Professor started to chuckle. "Well I had to think of something to get out of here!" Besides Logan, you wouldn't of handled the news well if I told you about her right away when I found her. You never take surprises well."

"Now that's a bunch of..."

This made Rogue giggle. **_"Look who's talking now, Logan"_** she said to herself.

"Please Logan, you're scaring the girl." the Professor said. By now everyone was looking at her. She seemed a little shy.

"Now, Ms. Oyama, would you like to introduce yourself to everyone?" the Professor asked.

The girl looked dumbfounded."Me?"

The Professor chuckled agian. "Yes you."

"Like my full name?" she asked.

"If you wish."

She just looked around at the group of weirdos. Oh this is going to be good.

_I Dare you to move  
I Dare you to move  
I Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I Dare you to move  
I Dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before..._

"Ok, well. If you must know, I'm Naomi Elizabeth Analease Oyahma, but, um..." she started to freeze up."You can just call me Naomi, or Nomi if you like."

There was a long dramatic pause. This definetly made her feel ten inches tall. She couldn't deside if she so just sit there or runaway and hide. That is until Rogue reached her gloved hand to her.

"Hi Naomi, I'm Marie. But you can just call me Rogue." Rogue smiled at her and shook her hand. Jubilee giggled a little bit and went to shake Naomi's hand after Rogue. "And I'm Jubilation Lee, but I'm just Jubilee around here!"

"And I am Dr. Hank McCoy, the school doctor, but you can call me Beast like some of the students do here." Hank also shook her hand.

After everyone introduced themselves, she sat there, wondering what to think about these people. **_"They all seemed to be prepy freaks, epsecially that Chinese girl. And why the hell is that one brunette girl waring gloves in room temp? The Beast guy, well, he's not too freaky when you look past the blue hair and all. But the silent dude that's always at the bar, now he's strange. He hardly says a word, very strange."_** She soon was interupted with her thoughts when the Professor spoke to her. "And this man right here, Naomi" the Professor started, "is your father."

_Welcome to the fall out  
Welcome to resistance  
The tention is here_

_The tension is here_

"WHAT!" everybody screamed in shock.

"What? Like you all couldn't figure that out!" the Professor laughed his head off. By the looks on everybody's faces, especially Logan's, it was, how shall he word this. Priceless!

"What the hell do you mean!" Naomi screamed. "He can't be my daddy. He's too creepy and sooooooo unsocial! I don't know what you're all smoking, but he doesn't even look like me! I'M NOTING LIKE HIM!" she started to hyperventalate.

"What do you mean I'm creepy!" Logan started to defend himself. "At least I'm don't freak out and nearly kill everyone in sight, CARRIE!"

"Well I wouldn't do that if I only new where the hell this new power came from and why you were all hunting me down, JASON!"

**_"Ah, this is going to be such a loving father and daughter relationship these two were going to share." _**the Professor chuckled to himself.

"PSYCO!"

"FREAKZOID!"

"WITCH!"

"UHHHHH, did you just call me a witch? You are soooooooo going down for that one!" Naomi screamed back and started to loose control of new power by blowing up every thing in sight.

"Quick, TAKE COVER!" Jubi shouted out and she and Rogue ducked underneath the lab bed. The Professor had become very pissed off now and end the madness. "STOP THIS INSTANCE!" he screamed out. He mentaly froze both Logan and Naomi as Naomi was just about to blast the lab tray that Logan was going to throw at her. Beast rushed to grab the tray out of Logan's hands and put Naomi's hands down. After that, Beast went back to stand by the Professor and Xaiver then 'unfroze' the two. They only forgot about one thing though: Naomi was about to blow something up, and it looked like her next target was the floor.

A big BOOM it the floor and at an instance, the floor had a huge creater hole surrounded the whole small space of the lab. "Oops!" said Naomi as she looked at what she done.

"Well as much fun as that was, I'd like to see you both stop this insane fight and just face the facts: You are father and daughter, and that is final!" said the Professor. "Your genetics says it all. You two are blood related, weither you like it or not." Beast stated.

_Between who you are, and who you could be  
Between how it is, and how it should be.  
Yeah  
I Dare you to move  
I Dare you to move  
I Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I Dare you to move  
I Dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened..._

Logan and Naomi stopped their arguing and look each other strait in the eyes. Logan can tell by her eyes, that she had the same exact color as his. That deep green color with a hint of hazel in them. Naomi can only sit there in silence.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself  
Where're you gonna go?  
where're you gonna go?  
Salvation is here  
_

Well, leave it up Jubilee to break that silence. She started to burst out laughing, "Well I'll be! I'd never thought that I'd see the day that Logan would ever be a father!" Everyone then shot an evil glare at her, especially Logan. "Ok, fine, nextime I'll just shove my foot in my mouth! Jeeze, tough crowd!" she said as her face turned beat red.

"Sorry, bub." Naomi apologized to Logan. He started chuckle alittle.

"Hey, I'm tryin' to apologize here, pal. What's the big joke this time?" she asked.

Jubilee giggled too a little bit. "You said 'bub'!" Everyone glared at her again. "Right, sorry. I'll shutup now."

"Anyways, as I was going to say," said Logan, "I'm sorry too." He then shrugged and asked Naomi, "So, um, do we hug or something?"

Naomi let out a sigh and walked up to Logan and put her hand out. "We'll shake on it." she replied to him. Logan then did the same and they shoke hands.

"So," she started, "My only question is am I the only one with these powers or what?" She looked around at everyone in the room. "I mean, why do I have this third power?"

"Well, Ms. Oyama, it seems to me that there's only one possible explanation for this." started Beast. "Since you are one of the few mutants on this Earth who were gifted with powers to activate at birth, it has been found in most cases like your's that a third power takes affect during a stressful point during adolecence like everyone else here. The third power is usually a very powerful. The power you're experiencing is called..."

"Molecular combusition, right?" Naomi interupted.

"Why, yes, you are correct. You must like science alot." he said in amazement.

"Well, it's just one of my better skills." she implied."It just never came to me that I would have anyother powers other then set I was born with."

"And now you know! Anyways,I haven't found out for sure, but you may also experience another molecular trait that's linked to you power."

"You mean temporal satius?" she asked.

"More like molecular immobilisation, but nice try."

"Oh, I guess that would make since. But wouldn't that count as a fourth power?"

"Not at all, you basicly control all molecules of every object around you. But the molecular combusion is the dominating link in this particular power."

"Ok will the very smart people please speak in NORMAL Enlish for the stupid people in this room!" Jubilee intrupted their conversation.

"A good overall explination is needed, is what she's tring to say." said Rogue.

Naomi turned to them and said "Basicly what he means is that I can speed up the molecules, or particles if you like, causing them to blow up. But I may also later on be able to slow down the particles, causing time to 'freeze'. Does that answer your questions?"

"Cool! You sound like Piper on Charmed!" Jubilee said happily.

"You like that show, too?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah we both LOVE it!" Rogue added.

"Ok girls, I think it's time that we all leave Logan and Naomi alone so they can know eachother alittle more. Naomi, you and Beast can finish your coversation later. If you need me, I'll be in my office." said the Professor as they were all heading out of the lab.

"And we can give a tour of the school when you're ready!" said Rogue and Jubilee both.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll stay here or not." she said them.

"That's ok, take you're time." said Rogue. As soon as they all left the room, Naomi turned to face Logan.

"Now what do we do?" she asked Logan.

"I don't know, but you're going to have to help me clean this mess you've caused, Kiddo." he said.

She just grinned and shook her head. "Fair enough."

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I Dare you to lift yourself, lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened_

"So where's Mom?"

_  
Today never happened before_

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**"Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot**

_AU: Well, I hope you found this revised one better! Please R & R!  
_


	8. To Make You Feel My Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Ok, um, I guess I have nothing really to say. Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm happy that you're still reading my story Jinxeh! And I'll stop complaning about getting reviews, miss PAW (check out her story if you're a fan of Full Metal Alcamist on the Anime page!). I hope you don't mind the song for this chapter. I'm not a huge country fan, but a little bit of it is good every now and then. This song is usually played by a guitar, but just imagine it is the piano playing this song. And just so you all know, I picked the song because of the words and not for the love meaning behind it. I'm not suggesting a father loving his daughter a little TOO MUCH thing, cause that's just flippin' gross and very, VERY wrong! Ok, enough said, enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Hope you can read Kurt's accent! If you can't, sorry!**

**DISCAIMER: You know the drill!**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**TO MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE**

It was a very long day for Naomi as she learned so many new things about herself to complete her crazy life. Let's see, she now has a father who was practicly stalking her for months now at her job, two girls who are begging her to stick around in a school full of other mutants like herself, oh and let's not forget that she has to be careful now with her hands incase she blows up something due to her new all-so-powerful power! Yay for Nomi!

After having Jubilee and Rogue drag her around the mansion and have her meet all the people here in this zoo. And she already made some long-lasting friendships with people who hate her guts completely! She could definetly smell the jealousy this girl named Kitty already has for her! And that Scott Summers really has some issues! She sensed the deep depression and anger he has for Logan and a little for Nomi now too. Along with the strong smell of Brandy. Definetly has some issues he's needs to work on with his shrink!

She also had a long conversation with Xaiver and Logan about the death of her mother, Yuriko Oyama and the mad army scientest William Styker. He was responsible for the experiments that he performed on both her and Logan. He also was the one to brainwash her mother into a killing machine that had to be fatally stopped by Logan. He killed her and he never thought much of it until he found Naomi. It's a pretty big blow for her to hear that news. She knows it's the truth, she could sense it on both Logan and the Professor. But it still wasn't something she still wanted to hear. For years she's been waiting for the chance to meet the woman that gave her life only to find out it was too late. Well, at least she could sense the pain and guilt Logan had. He seems to be an honorable man, but she was definetly in no hurry to rush into a father-daughter bond just yet. She still needed some time to think.

Naomi stayed for supper at the mansion after the Professor's invite. She guessed it was the least they could do after they mobbed me from the alley the other night. And she really didn't have enough money left from her last check to eat anything in the first place. At the huge dining hall table, Rogue and Jubilee talked her ear off.

"So, Naomi," Rogue started to say, "are you thinking of sticking around here?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I really don't want to be such a pain to the Professor or anything." replied Naomi.

"Oh please, you a pain?" Jubilee was trying to say as she was still chewing on her mash potatoes. "The Professor LOVES new students! And hey, if you're lucky you can bunck in with us in the dorm!"

"Do you have any manners Jubes? And that's a flat out no answer from the Professor! We're stuck with Kitty, remember!"

"Well does she really count though? I find her to be more of an unemoitional robot then an actually human being!" Jubilee started to complain. They all bursted out laughing, even when Kitty was walking by and overheard Jubilee's rude comment. She gave them the meanest glare and stompted off, which made them laugh even harder.

"Well, that's fine if you really don't want to stay here." said Rogue after the three stopped their laughing.

"Hey don't listen to Rogue here Nomi!" Jubilee exclaimed. "She's just trying to be polite. Come stay here, it's lots of fun! And plus, you'll get to know all of us better, especially Logan."

As soon as Jubilee said that, Naomi's face turned into a sad frown.

"JUBILEE!" yelled Rogue.

"Oh no, hey I'm sorry, Nomi! I didn't mean to upset you any!"

"It's ok girls." Naomi started to say. "I just want to think things out before I make any final decsion yet." There was a little silence between them for a few minuets until Rogue broke it.

"If you don't mind me by saying, I think you should know that Logan is a very great guy to get to know. I mean, if it wasn't for him, I don't know where I would be today."

"Thanks Rogue." Naomi said. "But I really need to get to know him first."

"Ok, but don't take too long to decide where you're going! I don't think we can stay with the evil one for too long before she unleashes her anger on us!" Jubilee said.

"Excuse me, I think it's you she'll come for first! You get on her last nerves every time!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you do the same! I just do it more often for a hobbie!"

"Ok, you have a point there!" Rogue started to laugh, as did the other two. Naomi was starting to like these girls, they're not to bad. But she felt that she extending the invatation of the Professor and began to get up to leave the table.

"I'll see ya girls later!" she said to both of them.

"Bye!" the both said back to Naomi as she was heading for the school's exit. She was still alittle lost in the huge mansion, not sure if she was heading the right way for the front door. As she was wondering around looking for it, she walked past an open door to what seem to be a office or library. She quickly walked back to the open doors and looked inside. Low and behold, she was right. Inside of the huge library there stood a large, black Grand piano. This thrilled Naomi. But before she entered inside, she heard the sound of wheels. It must be the Professor.

Sure enough, she turned around to find the Professor right behind her.

"If you're looking for the front doors, Naomi, they're down the down the hall." he said to her.

"Thanks Professor. I'll just be on my way and.."

"You know, you could stay for the night if you really do desire to play on the piano."

"How did you...oh yeah! Nevermind then!" she said.

"I'll inform Kurt to get you a room. Good night, Ms.Oyama." Xavier said as he wheeled off to his office.

"Thank you Professor Xavier!" she said back to him. He waved back and left the hallway. Finally, Naomi entered the library and sat herself on the bench of the piano.

"It's been forever since I've sat down to practice. I wonder if I remember how to play anything." she said to herself. She then gracefully started to play a little bit of Mozart.

"Yep, still got the skills!" she again said to herself. She then started to switch to another Mozart masterpiece until sensed someone coming to the door. A knock on the door soon came.

"Come in." she welcomed whoever was behind the door. Kurt then opened the door and walked up by Naomi.

"I'v levft a room vor vyou like the Provessor asked, Ms. Oyama." Kurt said to her as he was listening to her playing."Vyou play veary quitve vwell. How'v long have vyou been playing?"

"Well," Naomi started to say, "My Gramms started teaching me to play at around four. She didn't really have to motivate me to play, though. I've always loved music, even when I was little."

"Vwell, Ms. Oyama, vyou've have a quitve a talent." he complimented her.

"Thank you, Mr.Wagner. But you don't need to call me Ms. Oyama, it makes me sound like I'm thirty or something. Naomi is just fine."

"Alvright, Naomi. Vwhen vyou vinish playing, vyou can go tov vyour room down the hall. It's the last door on vyour vright. I'll leave vnow. Good Night, Naomi." he said.

"Good night." she said back to him as he headed out to the door. She went on to playing for the next two and a half hours, playing any song that came into her head. Looking up at the clock, she noticed it was already 10:30. It was also started to rain softly against the huge bay window in the library. And another good song instantly popped into her head. And she started to play the first verse to the song. She even started to sing along to it also.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

She started to laugh quietly, still surprised she remembered how to play the song yet. She then repeat the music of the first verse and then went on to playing and singing to the next one.

_When evening shadows and the stars appear_

_There is no one to dry your tears_

_I would hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

She was really getting into the song, so much that she didn't even noticed that someone watching her play. It really scared her when they spoke up.

"Hey Kid" Logan said to her from behind. It scared her, causing her slam some keys to make a crashing, high-pitched sound.

"Gosh, you scared me there..." she started to say, trying to figure out who was behind her yet. She then picked up Logan's sent and turned her head slightly twords him. "Oh, hey."

"Sorry, didn't mean to...interupt you, or, um, anything." he said to her nervously. It was kinda hard to talk to her yet. He still sense the sadness she had.

"It's ok." she said as she turned her back on him and continued to play more to the song.

He walked up closer to her. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked her. She nodded and slided over to the left on the bench. She still didn't look him in the eye, which made him feel even worse. "Like to play the piano?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "How'd you guess?" she replied very sarcasticly.

"Sorry, dumb question. So, I guess you decided to stay?"

"I'm only staying for the night, I'm not sure yet what I'm doing." she said.

**_"Great, this small talk is just going smooth."_** he started to say to himself. "Oh, well that's fine too."

She then quickly turned to face him, stared him right in the eye. "Look, I sense the nervousness you have, and I know you have something to say. So just say it already cause I don't got all night, bub." she snapped.

He began to growl. "Well if you would give me the chance without being so rude to me!" he snapped right back.

She stopped playing. "Well how am I suppost to react? I mean, one day I just going along, minding my own damn business. And the next thing I know I get the crap beaten out of me and practically am kidnapped by my own father! I've never met you in my entire life and I find out that you were watching me for months now. And to top all that off, I found out you killed my mother, the one woman I've been waiting to find my whole life! How am I suppost to feel? Happy? Overjoyed?"

"Look Kid, I'm sorry about all of this. Believe me, this isn't what I had in mind at all when I wanted to find out more about you. I've been through sixteen years of not knowing who I was, my past, or even if someone was waiting for me to come back. I was caught in some sick, twisted, mad-man's expirement to get these God forsaken adamantium claws. If I had any knowlege of what I know now, things might have been different six months ago. Hell, even sixteen years of pain could be erased if I had only known that I had a child to raise and a wife that loved me. I know you're pissed off on what happened, but you're not the only one who feels this way! I live with this mistake, the images of her dying that play over and over again in my head and in my dreams some nights. Dreams like this are ten times worse then the ones I'm already haunted by. I would take that all back in a heartbeat if I had a chance, but time cannot be erased. This isn't any eaiser for you or for me, but trust in me when I say that I'm sorry that these events happend, and I don't blame you for feeling this way!"

There was a cold silence between them. Even the rain that pattered against the bay window and the manison seem to be louder to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude." Naomi apologized to Logan.

"No, you souldn't be sorry. I'm the one that caused most of this shit." he apologized back.

"Well, the good news is this piano is still standing. I didn't destroy this room yet." she said. They both began to laugh.

"And nothing's in shreded into pieces." he said.

Naomi began to play the song, and Logan listen to the beautiful music she played. He remembered some of the lyrics to the song and sang them to himself in his head, just as she was playing the third verse.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

"You sing pretty well also." he complimented her.

Naomi face turned red. "You heard me singing? I'm surprised that your ears didn't begin to bleed."

"Why would you say that?" he asked her. "How can you be ashamed of such a voice like your's? It's pretty good, you know. It's better then having to stand Jubilee's singing kareoke on Friday nights!" They laughed a little bit again.

"Thanks, but I really highly doubt it's that good."

"You'd be surprised. I dare you to sing on next Friday, that is if you're going to stay, or visit, or something."

"I'll pass on that one. I don't really sing for anybody."

"Ok, be chicken shit, but I'm telling you, you'd do great!"

"Maybe. Well, I better get some sleep. So should you."

Logan looked up at the huge grandfather's clock. "Damn, it's already midnight." He got up from the bench, around the same time she did.

"Good night, um, Logan." Naomi said. She then quickly reached out her hand for him to shake. He was little disapointed that she didn't call him "dad" or "father" or something. But he shook her small hand.

"Night Kid" he said back to her. He then watched her leave the library and go to her room. He then left and went back to his room, which turned out to be across the hall from Naomi's.

Naomi dressed into a huge Xavier's School For the Gifted logo t-shirt that came with matching blue sweats left for her to use. She jumped into bed, only to lay there, staring at the ceiling. So many things were going through her mind. Did she really trust this man that's never be present in her life? Or even this school and the people for that matter. They didn't seem to be bad people, most of them she could get along with. Though she knew if she stayed here they might be thinking differently once they get to know the real Naomi. She knows she can be a handful, even to herself.

Over in the other room, Logan did about the same thing, staring at the ceiling with so much on his mind as well. He then thought of the Garth Brooks song lyrics, since the song was stuck in his head.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue   
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love _

He felt terrible for how things had to be for this girl's life. She desierve much better, and how she ended up with a guy like him to take care of her, he still didn't know. But he knew that someway he would make it up to her. It might take longer, but one day he knows things will be better. He could already see alot of his personality in her already. That's creepy to him.

Back to Naomi, she listen to the rain still persisted. It's been raining lately, more then usual. Must be a sign.

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret   
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet _

"I can't get too emotionaly attatched." she said quietly to herself. "I don't want to hurt again. Or anybody else." Tears started to drop from her green eyes. She stayed there and cried herself to sleep that night._  
_"I'm going to tell her to stick around." Logan said to himself as he to drifted of to sleep. But by the time morning came, he wouldn't find her. He went to room right away around seven to find a note leaving the girl's cell number just incase he needed her or something. She didn't make a desion yet, but said to drop by the bar if they really want to see her. Both Jubilee and Rogue were welcomed as well. But this didn't really shock Logan at all.

"That's my girl."

_There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love _

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**"To Make You Feel My Love" by Garth Brooks**

**A/U: So how was that? I know I could probubly do better, but hey I think this looks pretty good so far. Ah, I guess you can tell me otherwise if it's not! Please R&R! I want to hear someone complain about it! I listen to all opions! See ya later!**


	9. The Space Between

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi again! Ok, sorry it took so long with this chapter. I hope you all still are enjoying the story so far. I know I am. I was re-reading the chapters I wrote, and I have quite a few corrections to make. So in the process of writing more chapters, I'm going to change the corrections in the past chapters. So re-read them when you get the chance. I also updated my info page here, or whatever it's called. If you really want to read that, do that as well. I wanna thank all of my reviewers so far, especailly Jinxeh! You guys are a big help! And if you the reader right now haven't reviewed this story yet, please do! I take any comments good or bad. Ok, enough said. Here's the chapter. I hope you don't mind the song. I couldn't find one for awhile for this chapter but as I was driving to work, this one came on. Oh and I also used some of the lines from the first X-Men book ( if you never read the books, I highly suggest you do). Ok I'll stop now!**

**P.S. Ok, one more thing to add. In this chapter, Naomi pray's in Japanese(yes, she does speak it well, but that will be explained later on.) It's not in Japanese writing, but I'm hoping to find a translator later on in the story so I can revise the chapter with it. Ok, I'm done now.**

**P.S.S. And if you don't like the praying, christian stuff, then don't read this. I like it and if you don't, that's your thing. But it's not my problem. Ok, really, I'll stop now.**

**DISCLAMER: You know the drill! None of lines from the book belong to me as well, only to the writers and Marvel themselves. Thank you.**

_**bold italics inner thoughts**_

**bold letters paragraphs from the book**

**CHAPTER 9:**

**The Space Between**

Not long after Logan discovered Naomi to be missing, he headed strait to the Professor's office.

"I guess I really don't blame her for leaving." said Logan, looking out of the office's huge bay window."What should we do about it?"

The Professor came behind him. "I think it is best for the Ms.Oyama to have some time to herself. To clear her mind on the events of the last fourty-eight hours."

"And enough time to runaway from here! We can't leave her out there by herself! We have to find her before Magneto does and sends his other freaks after her." Logan yelled.

"Logan, I know you're worry. But you must remember that she has to make the decision to come back herself. And quite frankly, I think she'll be coming back anyways."

_You cannot quit me so quickly  
Is no hope in you for me  
No corner you could squeeze me_

"Yeah, right! She hates me! And she has every right to! What could possibly change her mind and make her come back running for the school?"

"Logan, it doesn't take a telapath to figure out that she needs you. A sixteen year old living on their own and barely making enough money to pay for living expenses is not a easy life. She's lost so much at a young age.She needs some stability in her life again, and she knows it. Besides, she's been looking for you for years now and I'm positive that you haven't scared her off yet."

_But I got all the time for you, love  
_

Logan just shook his head. He felt terrible for her. He felt even worse for allowing this to happen, to the only flesh and blood he has on this earth.

_** "This should of never happend to her. How could I of choose to be a part of Stryker's sick ploy if I had family to care for? Why did I make them suffer for my mistake? I stayed up half of the night thinking of what I could say to her in the morning to make her stay. But even words can't make up for the past and the life that she now has to live to me. "**_

_The space between  
The tears we cry  
Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
The space between  
The wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep safe from the pain_

**_ "You can't blame yourself Logan. There is a reason to every event and choice that happens in one's life."_ **The Professor mentally told him."Come now, Logan. If you don't believe me, I'll show you. We'll go to Cerebro." Figuring Cerebro could give him the answers to his doubt, he agreed to the Professor's suggestion.

_But will I hold you again?  
_

The two walked out of the office and took the elevator to the lower level. They then entered into the large chamber and stood on the small platform of Cerebro after the Professor had registered in. The huge steel doors soon shut behind them.

Cerebro found Naomi at an old Catholic church called St. Lambert's Cathedral. She decided to have her own private mass instead of attending the church's congregation mass at 10 a.m. She was still new to the church and felt uncomfortable to go to a regular mass.

She first stumbled apon the church when she saw a billboard inscripted "Inactive Catholic? Lost the light in your life? Come join us at St. Lambert's Cathedral, where God can show you the light onto your path again.", following the address of the church. It seemed like a stupid reason to check out the church, but it the saying of the billboard was just corny enough to draw her to the church. She admired the antiqueness of the cathedral. It even reminded her of her old church, Sacred Heart Catholic, from her childhood. So many fond memories of Gramms and her years ago attening their masses and activities involving the church.Oh how she wished things in life now were more uncomplicated like it was back then. But time has changed, and so had she.

Once she open the front doors of the church, she quietly walked in, checking if anyone was around. With no one inside, she walked through the isle and strait to the front. She then knelt down, lit her candle, and began to speak in her native Japanese language outloud.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirt, Amen."

She then began to pray.

"Dear heavenly Father, I thank you for this day you have given me, for the blessings you have given to me, and letting me come to You to tell You...to go to You and say...I'm completely lost! In fact, I don't think I have ever been so lost in my entire life besides the experiment and my two year imprisonment at Styker's base.

_These fickle, fuddled words confuse me  
Like 'Will it rain today?'  
Waste the hours with talking, talking  
These twisted games we're playing_

"What do I do, Lord? What can I do to forget all the years I've waited on meeting my parents only to find out my father killed my mother without even knowing he loved her a lifetime ago? Or how he 'forgot' that she gave birth to his daughter that ended up on someone's doorstep during a storm for some great reason? I'm so sick of asking myself why all the time! What is it that you have in mind for me, Lord? Just answer me!" With all the anger that was consuming her, the particles of every candle in the church blew up, causing a explosion. She opened her eyes to see what happend. Smoke filled up the front of the church and ashes of the candles were all over, but the cathedral didn't seemed to be on fire luckily. It was all too much for Naomi, and tears came pooring down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Lord." she whispered as her tears streamed down her face. "But I'm just frustrated. I guess I don't understand You're meaning behind all of this. I don't mind being a mutant, you know that. It's just that these new powers, they're so dificult to control. They're more like a curse than a blessing. I can't even feel a hint of anger with out blowing up a tv, a hole in the wall, or almost a whole cathedral for that matter. I just feel so ashamed of myself for feeling this way. I know you love me, Lord. This must be another one of Your tests. But this lost counfusion makes it seem like You're so distant when I'm so far away. I need You now, more than ever. I know You're here now though, Lord, and I'm willing listen to what You want me to do."

_We're strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What a wild-eyed beast you'll be  
The space between  
The wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep safe from the pain  
_

She paused for a moment, finally stopping the tears she had. "I think I'm willing to give this so-called dad of mine a chance. But if it doesn't work out, I'll just move on then with the knowledge I gained. I guess that's it for now. Thank you for being the gracious, wonderful Father you are and be with me throughout the day and night. In Your name I pray, Amen."

Just as soon as she opened her eyes, she sensed something, or someone. Coming closer, Naomi quickly stood up. She spotted the church's priest, Father Andrew, setting in of the pews in the way back of the church. Her face started to turn red from embarrassment, hoping that he didn't hear her Oscar winning prayer.

"Is everything alright in here, I could of sworn I smelled smoke around here." he spoke to her as got up from his seat and walked over to her. And as he got closer to her, Naomi could of sworn she smelled that certin sent before.

_** "Duh Nomi, he's the priest of this church, of course he's going to smell familiar. Don't jump into conclusions, you just haven't gotten any sleep that's all. Besides, who would attack you in the open at a church for crying out loud?"**_ Naomi said to herself.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Father Andrew, head off this church. And who are you?" the man said as he reached his hand to introduce himself to her.

Naomi went to shake his hand. "Oh, I'm Naomi. I've been coming here for awhile to your masses." After she shook his hand, she really started to be suspious of this person.

_** "Wait a minuet, I'm getting bad vibes from this one."**_ she told herself.

"Oh, well I thought you looked familar, but we have so many members in our congregation it's hard to tell sometimes." he chuckled. "So, there was no fire in here, was there?" he asked.

Naomi's face turn red instantly. "No, there wasn't. I was just having a few problems with the candles in here. But the cathedral's all in one piece yet, obviously." she started laughing nervously.

_** "No use of distroying a cathedral by fighting here. Better spilt fast if he's really after me."**_

"Well, sorry to cut our conversation short, but I really must be going Father." Naomi said before he could say another word.

"Yes, well, of course. You take care now Miss Naomi. May God bless you."

"Yes, same to you." Naomi exited the church as fast as she could before he could come back to get her.

Father Andrew turned his back on the church's exit doors and walked to the front of the cathedral, glaring at the statue of Jesus being crucified to the cross. And an evil, mocking smirk appeared on her face. "So, the little twit still comes to the all mighty God in belif that He will save her of her weary soul. How pathetic can one get?" He turned all the way back to face the doors."Not if I have anything to do with it." He then left the church slowly, preparing for his next move.

"Have you seen all you needed to see, Logan?" asked the Professor.

"More then I really wanted to know, but yeah I guess." Logan answered back to him. "So, we wait for the girl then?"

"Yes, Logan, Naomi will come soon. Be patient now, time will tell what she desides to do."

_Will I hold you again?_

"Easy for you to say." he replied as the both left Cerebro and headed strait upstairs of the mansion.

_Will I hold..._

Meanwhile, down in the dark underground tunnels somewhere in New York, heavy footsteps could be heard, echoing through the walls of the long tunnel. A light soon apeard twenty feet away from mysterious figure. As they reached to the lighten doorway, the darkness uncovered the face of non other than Logan.

Logan opened the huge metal doors and entered into a metal office. "You wanted the to see me, bub?" he said firercely as he was walking up to office desk. After he uttered those words, a metal chair out of no where and slides quickly from behind Logan. This caught Logan's senses off guard, but he still managed to flip off of the chair and land on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"Well I came to tea time just as you asked!" Logan threw his head back laughing as he walked to the desk.

Magneto turned his chair to face him with a stern look. "I'm not amused by your childish games." He paused to take a sip off his tea. "Now, did you do as asked and collect any new information on the girl Mystique?"

Mystique immediatly shapeshifted from Logan's physique and back into her body form. "Oh, sorry to catch you in a bad mood. PMS is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Do I have to punish you?"

"Oh yes, I've been a naughty girl lately Eric." she mocked to him. She pulled up the metal chair that was after he only moments ago.

"Just tell me what you know already!" Magneto demanded her.

"The girl was previously at the school to unite with her 'long-lost daddy'. I just got back from that cathedral she attends to. This is working out marvellously!"

"Marvellously? You once again missed a perfect oppertunity to grab the girl!"

"Just listen to what I have to say." she asked him. "The girl will stay at the school permanently and the two will eventually trust the school and trust Wolverine. But when the time comes, we will come back for the little emo punk and turn her against the all of them. And the lost will rip that mangy beast's heart out, making him valnerable for our diabolical plan." She let out an evil laugh.

Magneto smiled. "I believe that will work out just wonderfully. I'm sure you've put your little plan into action already, am I right?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I made sure that the girl will be visiting the school indefinitly. I only hope she's not as stuborn as her father. Otherwise, it might take longer for her to trust and we will just have to work harder."

"_We_?" he asked her. "You mean _you_ will have to work harder. Your life is depending on it. You can not fail this time."

"And I won't. I have every intention to get back at him in any way I can."

Magneto turned his chair away from her. "So do I, Mystique. So do I." he replied to her. He reminisces way back almost a year ago when Logan got in the way of his plans, distroying the machine he took years creating. His one chance to change the perspectives of mutants to all humans by changing them into one themselves. All by the adamantium claws of that ravage animal.

** Magneto stood there, his face crimson with anger and bleeding from a gash along his forehead. He stormed toward Logan. "You have ruined it!"**

** "That was the plan," Logan said, bracing himself. "Just not yours."**

** Magneto waved his arm, and a few small pieces of wreckage went flying at Logan. But nothing big.**

** "Feeling a little weak, huh?" Logan asked. He batted the small hunks of metal aside like annoying flies and stepped right up into the face of the old mutant.**

** "You disgust me."**

** Magneto's eyes went round, as if he were suddenly afraid of his own life. And that disgusted Logan even more**

** With one hand he gripped the old man's vest and lifted him into the air. Then he extended the claws on the other hand and reached back, holding his fist up in front of Magneto's face, clearly ready to swing.**

** "Say good-bye," Logan growled, his voice low and mean.**

** Then, just as he was about run the man through, he retracted his claws and just decked the guy with the hardest punch he could throw.**

** Magneto's head jerked around, his helmet flying off into space. The old mutant slumped to the surface of the statue, out cold.**

** Logan stood over him for a second, then shook his head. "That was a lot less then what you deserve**."

Magneto whispered to himself in a deep, dark voice "We'll see who gets what he deserves this time Wolverine. And you won't get away so easily either."

Naomi reached her apartment complex after hiding in the streets for most of the afternoon. She noticed the patrol car that was parked outside from the building. Hoping that the creep from the church decided to be stupid and got caught here, she cautiously entered into the main office and lobby. When she went inside, the police officers were still talking to the manager. They noticed her arrival.

"Miss Naomi," the manager asked her, "Could we have a word with you? It's about your apartment."

"A burglary has taken place and we need to ask you some questions..."

Back at the mansion the house was full of kids in the main living room enjoying their evening. Every Sunday night, the school has a movie night for the students. Tonight was the younger kids turn to pick out a movie, which they usually pick some cheesy preteen movie. They decided to watch Raise Your Voice this time. And Logan was sitting, pretending to pay attention to the horribly lame movie. He had to babysit again for the team since everyone was out doing their own things and Logan had nothing else better to do. Well, actually, he really just wanted to stay home just in case Naomi decided to come back home.

**_ "So why did I decide stay here again?"_** he asked himself again for the tenth time, staring a the mansion's front door.**_"I'm in a house full of braty, whiny, snotty kids pretending to be interested in some horrible melodramatic_** **_preteen cult movie with that stupid Hilary what's her name in it. She's probubly not coming back tonight. "_** He sighed, "Why do I make myself suffer?"

"Cause you know you love us all deep inside and can't resist missing an oppertunity to watch a Hilary Duff movie!" Rogue said as she plopped on to huge sectional couch.

Logan did a half laugh and half snort when he heard that comment. "Yeah, sure. Maybe in you're sick twisted world!"

Rogue began to laugh "Too late, it's already a sick twisted one anyways! I mean, look what it has come too? Violence, war, _and _Hilary Duff! So yeah, we're all screwed!" The both began to chuckle a little bit, and started watch some of the movie. Rogue noticed that Logan was still staring at the door yet.

"Don't worry, she doesn't hate you that much. She'll be back in no time." Rogue told him.

Logan started to growl quietly. "Why does everyone seem to be mind readers today? Do I look worried?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well if you seem to know it all, what makes you think that she will even bother to come back?"

"Well," Rogue looked him strait in the eye, "As I recall, I at one time was kinda in her shoes in a way. When I came here, I didn't think a place like this could ever really exist. I didn't think that I could have a family or a place to call home ever again after what happend to me because of my mutation. It's a confusing time for her yet. A lot has happend to her, you know."  
"Yeah, that would be my fault."

"No, it wasn't. Don't think like that. You found her and she found you, and that's all that matters right now. Look, what I'm saying is give her sometime to adjust to things. She's not going to instantly be in the whole happy, loving daughter mode just yet. She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know you that well yet. Infact, I think she's just like you. Tough on the outside, but has a heart of gold on the inside."

_Look at us spinning out in  
The madness of a roller coaster_

"Gee, how swell." Logan replied sarcasticly to her tearjerker advice.

"What, it's the truth! You just don't want to admit to it. Now you should be saying to me 'Thank you Rogue for your wonderful advice. I feel much better now! What would I do without you? Oh woe is me, woe is me!'" she dramatized and began to tease him a little bit.

"Ha, in your dreams!" he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, well it was worth a shot. Besides, why wouldn't she want to come back to some awsome people like Jubilee and me here? She'd have to be crazy not to! You should reward us for doing such a good deed for befriending your only daughter!"

Logan laughed. "Ok, so how should I repay you two for doing so?"

"Buy watching the rest of this movie while Jubes and I go out for tonight. I can't stay here any longer or watch this crap anymore, it could permanently damage my brain. See ya!" she quickly got off the couch and started for the stairs. "Jubes, Logan said it was ok for us go out!" she yelled up those staires at her friend.

"Hey wait a minute!" he yelled back at her. " Where the hell are you going?" He got up from the couch and followed her."That's not fair! What am I going to tell the Professor when he comes back? And when are you coming back?"

"We'll be back by midnight!" Jubilee said as she was running down the stairs to follow Rogue. "We wanted to go see a movie at the mall."

"Thanks for letting us go, Logan." Rogue smiled as they both left the mansion.

Logan went to the door to yell at them some more. "You kids stay out of trouble! And no going after boys! You both better be back here by midnight on the dot, or you'll both get it! And you guys owe me big time for this!" It was useless, they took off already without hearing a word he said to them more than likely and he was still stuck with two less kids in the bunch to watch for.

"Damn kids." Logan sighed and smiled a bit as he shut the door and went back to his babysitting duties.

A taxi pulled up infront of the school at 9:30 that night. Naomi walked out of the car with an a huge duffel bag. She paid the driver his money and walked slowly up to the school. Itsoon then began to rain.

"Crap, why does it seem to rain when I'm here?" she said looking up into the rainy sky.

"Must be a sign that I should be here."

_You know you went off like a devil  
In a church in the middle of a crowded room_

She got up to the front step and notice through the window that the tv was still on. "I guess that's a good sign, no one seems to be sleeping." She staired at the doorbell, wondering if she was doing the right thing by coming back here. "Well, here goes nothing." She took a deep breath, and ran the doorbell.

_All we can do, my love  
Is hope we don't take this ship down_

The doorbell's ring was heard inside of the building. The students didn't even notice there was someone at the door. Luckily Logan was still around and decided to get up from the living room to answer it. It rang one more time while he was walking down the hallway.

"Alright, alright, I coming." he yelled at the door. **_"Hopefully those two desided to come back early."_** he said to himself. He soon got closer to door, moments away from turning the knob, when suddenly he got the hint who it was.

"It can't be, can it?" he asked himself as he slowly opened the door to his beautiful daughter soaking wet from the pooring rain.

_The Space Between  
Where you're smiling high  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go  
The Space Between  
The bullets in our firefight  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you  
_

He couldn't believe that it was really her, even thought she was standing right there in front of him. It just shocked him that she actually came back so soon then he thought she would have. And then he looked at her, into those big emerald green eyes, sensing almost every feeling she had at that moment. Happiness, sadness, hopelessness, and fear all swirled up inside in the look she had. But most of all, her fear was the strongest emotion he sensed on her. For what reason, he didn't know. But he wanted to find out more.

"Hey." Naomi greeted to her father in a nonchant tone, pretending to act like nothing was wrong."Didn't think you guys stayed up so long."

Logan sighed."Yeah, well tonight's movie night for the kids. I got stuck babysitting at the moment."

"How terrible." she chuckled at him.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked her.

_The rain that falls  
Splash in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into your room_

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could use your microwave?"

"The microwave?" Logan raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but why do you have suitcase with you just to use it?" he asked her.

Naomi stared at him. "Well, if it's going to be a big deal, I'll just get another taxt to take me to the nearest 7-11."

"Ok, alright, go head and use it then!"

"Good, cause I'm starving! Mine is broken at the moment. Oh and since I'm here, do you mind if I watch some tv. I can't miss the season premire of Charmed." she asked him.

"I guess when the movies are done." he answered her back. She sure was acting strange.

"So, are you going to let me in now?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on in." He let her inside and she immedatly warmed up from the cold air from the rain.

"Naomi," he asked."What are you really here for? I can smell your fear.What is it?"

She look away from him. "Nothing, it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need a place to go for tonight. There's some malfunctions with my apartment complex right now."

_The Space Between  
Our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain_

Logan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well, you came to the right place." he said as he gave her a smile.

She smiled back at him."Thanks."

"Can I use the same spare bedroom?"

"Go for it."

_Take my hand  
'Cause we're walking out of here  
Oh, right out of here  
Love is all we need, dear_

_  
_ Logan shuts the door and the small step to forming their bond was the big leap to starting their future toghether at last.

_The Space Between  
What's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The Space Between  
Your heart and mine  
Is the space we'll fill with time  
The Space Between...  
_

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**"The Space Between" by the Dave Matthews Band**

**So what do ya think? Be ready for the next chapter as the adventure continues! Now go review! See ya!**


End file.
